


you're all that i want

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (but not really), Arranged Marriage, Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Post-Canon, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is a good fire lord, by like... over a decade, political shenanigans but not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Zuko's advisors decide that it would be best for the Fire Lord to be entered into a political arranged marriage.Zuko might be suspiciously fine with this.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1989





	you're all that i want

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from the desire for some Zukka political shenanigans but with no angst. It was really fun to write and I hope you also enjoy it!
> 
> Little note in case you haven't read the comics and are like "who the heck is Kiyi" - she's Zuko's little half-sister from his mother's remarriage.

"It really is a pity, but it is the only way," the older advisor, Koki, was saying to the others.

"What's a pity?" Zuko asked as he stepped into the room. The throne room had been changed so that Zuko sat at the table with his advisors, generals, and any foreign dignitaries. The dias and flames are long removed and replaced by additional windows and displays of art from all four nations. 

It seemed Zuko was, at the moment, interrupting a session that just his advisors were having before the others joined for the day’s work, and they stood to look at him in mild fear.

One of the younger ones, a woman from the Ember Islands named Yuna who had sweet-talked her way into her position with talk of tourism policy before revealing her teeth, said, "We're talking about potential options for a political marriage for you, Fire Lord."

"Ah." Zuko felt his one brow rise. "Of course."

Koki tugged nervously at his grey beard and asked, "You're not surprised, my lord?"

Zuko shook his head, moving to take his seat. Settling cross-legged allowed the advisors to sit once more. "I’m not. I always assumed it would be a point of discussion in time."

"Are there any... ah, suggestions you might have?" The man who spoke now, Soshi, had a reedy voice and looked almost hopeful. A few others did too, even old Koki. 

The fact they would feel better if Zuko suggested a love match was touching, but not part of his plan. He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I’m sure you will be able to keep my own and our nation's best interest at heart when finding suggestions."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko," Yuna said. "We’ll find a match that will help stabilize this era of peace."

Zuko nodded to her. "Now, we’ll be joined shortly by the others. I assume you don't want the generals or foreign ambassadors to know of your plans yet?"

Koki shook his head. "It would be best if we find suggestions on our own."

"Of course," Zuko nodded and then motioned with his hand. "Let's have some fresh tea brought in then while we wait." He looked over at the servant who had been waiting on the advisors. "Sana, could you please bring us some jasmine tea from the kitchens?"

Sana smiled and bowed. "Of course Fire Lord. Shall I bring any fresh buns as well?"

"That would be lovely, I have a feeling we will go through lunch," Zuko said, giving a small bow back. He then turned back to his advisors, some of the older ones as always frowning at the "improper" address of servants, though Yuna and Soshi both smiled. Change would come to the nation only if it was reflected in the palace as well, and they all knew that well.

After the meeting, Sana followed him at a respectful distance. He headed into the gardens, settling by the pond where he could see if anyone else approached. Sana knelt, taking out a bag of seeds and nuts that were apparently better for the turtleducks than bread. She handed it to Zuko before sitting herself.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, as the ducks swam towards them. "How's your wife?"

"Doing much better since the palace doctors were able to see her thank you," Sana said, with a slight bow of her head before she grinned at him.

"And the little one?"

"Will old enough to help feed the turtleducks in a few months," Sana said, as she ran a finger over one of the ducklings' heads. "Now, are you going to ask me what I overheard?"

"Have my advisors taken the bait?" Zuko said with a fond roll of his eyes, sprinkling food on the water for the babies. Some braver ones nipped at his fingers.

"They haven't yet... but I think they will get there," Sana rested her chin on her knee.

The thing Zuko's father and sister never learned was that true loyalty was gained by kindness, not fear. Zuko was kind to his servants and helped them when he could because he got to know them and cared for them. When they were able to pay back a favor, they often jumped for it. However, Sana was the only person among his staff he would truly call his friend and not just an employee, but she was a wonderful friend to have.

Zuko sighed, falling back into the grass. "I thought I couldn't leave any more obvious hints without just stating it outright. Do I need to say something else?"

"I think they can put it together on their own," Sana said, smiling down at him before imitating Advisor Kiko’s voice to say, "We can't send an offer to the Earth Kingdom, not when the King there doesn't have an heir. And the Northern Watertribe is also having its own crisis of succession..."

Zuko winced. "There are certainly going to need to be some changes in these coming years."

Sana nodded, voice returning to normal. "Though what’s the big deal, there have already been so many."

"That's true," Zuko said and moved to stand. "Did they reach the Southern Watertribe?"

"Before they started to bemoan the tragedy of it all? Just barely," Sana said as she followed him. "I will keep my ear out."

"Thank you," Zuko smiled at her. "Now I am needed to work on some paperwork."

"Can't say the life of the Fire Lord is never filled with thrills," Sana laughed and they bowed to each other. "I'll see you later, Fire Lord Zuko."

It was over a week later that Zuko was approached by Kiko and Yuna to request a private audience as the head advisors. It was easy enough to fit them in when they seemed fine to hold the audience in Zuko's office space. The room was closer to his private halls than the throne room, which gave both needed separation from doing this work where he slept, while also close enough for the nights he worked late. It was filled with maps and files, a place for messenger hawks to live, and a pillow for Druk to curl up on near Zuko's side. He had a collection of swords, one demonstrating the mastery of each of the nations, and many shelves of books and scrolls. Some might find it a little cluttered, but Zuko knew where everything was.

Kiko and Yuna bowed when they entered and sat at the cushions across from Zuko. Druk got up and curled in Zuko's lap, looking untrusting at these two intruders into his space. At least he’s grown out of trying to hide from people by crawling into Zuko's robes.

"Thank you for making time for us, Fire Lord Zuko," Kiko said after they got through the formalities and Zuko had made sure everyone had a fresh cup of tea. If there was anything Uncle Iroh taught him of leadership, it was to treat people kindly and always have tea to offer.

"Of course," Zuko smiled over the rim of his cup. "What did you want to discuss?"

Yuna fiddled with some papers in her lap. "We have continued discussion on the matter of arranging a political marriage for you, Fire Lord."

Zuko sipped his tea to try and swallow the nerves that suddenly rose. He knew this was coming. "You have made a selection?"

"We have," Kiko said.

"You can of course decide not to follow through!" Yuna spoke up. This was clearly making her uncomfortable. Probably she felt it was too close to business as usual of the old Fire Nation. Arranged marriages were not in the future she saw, but she was also a good politician and seemed to have decided not to fight this.

Kiko made a face to show his disagreement with her statement. "We have reached out to contact the necessary representatives of the other nation to confirm this as a viable option."

Zuko looked down at Druk, running a hand over his scales. He hadn't expected that. "I understand. Who is it?"

Kiko straightened and explained as Yuna leaned forward and placed the papers on Zuko's desk, "We contacted the Southern Watertribe, as they have heirs your age.”

"And we hoped the fact you know them would make it less awkward," Yuna said.

"Obviously, the younger, Katara, while otherwise ideal is-"

"With the Avatar," Zuko supplied, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. He pressed his lips together.

"Right." Kiko nodded. "The older, Sokka, is unattached as far as we knew from rumors, though we did contact his father. Chief Hakota confirmed and seemed interested in the possibility of such a strong alliance."

"And because you struck down your grandfather's laws outlawing same-gender marriages, it would be a viable option for the Fire Nation." Yuna continued.

"You've thought about the issue of an heir?" Zuko asked, keeping his voice even.

"A surrogate would be fine or we can work towards legislation to allow an adopted child to become heir," Yuna said and shot Kiko a look. He frowned but didn't add anything else on the subject.

Zuko hummed and looked down at the papers for the first time. They were letters to sign to be sent to Hakota to confirm the intentions and a letter from Hakota already doing the same. He noted the date. "This came in yesterday."

"We feel it is best to move quickly," Kiko said. "It would be best to hold the ceremony in the fall. We need to announce it and begin preparations."

"We are hoping to use it as a way to have those from outside the Fire Nation visit, as well as engage with the general population," Yuna explained further. "It will help with the morale of the country and make the Fire Nation look more peaceful."

"Especially to have your partner from not just from another nation, but one that there is a... more drastic history of conflict."

"Conflict seems like a weak word for our attempted genocide of their culture and people," Yuna shot at Kiko before Zuko could speak up himself. Yuna had been leading the laws around education reform to eliminate the propaganda in their schools and replace records of history that painted the truth of the horror the Fire Nation had committed against all the other nations. She agreed with Zuko that you have to know the mistakes of the past to prevent them from being repeated.

Kiko frowned again but nodded. After a moment he continued, "Needless to say, it makes for a powerful gesture of our dedication to peace."

Zuko nodded and picked up one of his brushes, dabbing it against the ink he had already prepared. Signing his name, and letting the letter dry, he looked up to find Kiko and Yuna watching him.

"I thought we were going to have to argue," Yuna responded to his curious look, then laughed.

"All your arguments are strong," Zuko said, continuing to keep his expression under control. "I believe you have thought about what is best for the nation."

Kiko seemed pleased with this. He leaned forward and took the letter. "We will send this out. Thank you for your time, Fire Lord."

Zuko set Druk back on the floor and stood as they did as well. Bowing to each of them he waited until the door to his office was once more shut.

Zuko looked down at where Druk was watching him and let out a relieved laugh. "I can't believe that actually worked. Sokka is going to be so smug about this."

Druk's ears flicked up when he heard Sokka's name and let out a little chirp. It sounded like a question so Zuko responded.

"No he's not here right now and yes I will ask him to bring the jerky you like," Zuko settled back at his desk. Before he could pull out a fresh scroll, a hawk flew through the window. It settled, flicking its wings. What it carried on its back was a scroll in a purple case which made Zuko smile at the sight of. He gently took the paper out, never sure what Sokka might have slipped in with it.

The petals of a pressed flower fell onto his desk. Zuko gently picked them up, a soft scent still clinging to them. Sokka's handwriting was familiar to him now, and he could probably read it easier than his own. Zuko paced to the door of his office to ensure it was closed before he turned his full attention to the letter.

[My dearest Fire Lord Zuko,  
Dad sent a message saying your advisors had taken the bait. And you were worried this plan would be too convoluted! Such unusually little faith for your plans guy. I think you owe me a new sword and pai sho set if I recall our bet correctly (and you know I do). (I know you are rolling your eyes now and would tell me you would get me those anyway, but I just want it on record that there was a bet and that I won.)

I'll wait here for the official summoning, so as not to raise any suspicions. You don't know how much I just want to jump on the next airship from Republic City to the Fire Nation. I miss your stupid face. I can't believe I haven't seen you in three months. I hope you treat your future husband better than this. (And before you say this goes both ways, I will assure you that I’ll treat my future husband better than this. SO THERE.)

Alright, a little official business. The council will be out of session soon for the next three months, barring any emergencies that need to be dealt with. We have made good progress on such thrilling things as having the Earth Kingdom lift some of their remaining tariffs, granting permits to build new railway stations, and allocating proper tax money between the public schools. All this is to say, things are running smoothly and I think I will actually be able to be away for three months. I hear the Fire Nation is nice this time of year?

I hope to see you in a couple of weeks at the most unless you can head my way and spend some time in the city? If your duties allow it of course.

Okay, love you! Give Druk some head scratches for me!  
Councilman Sokka (now officially your future husband)]

Zuko knew he was smiling like a fool at the letter. There really wasn't anyone like Sokka, no one who could always, no matter what, get Zuko to smile. They had begun a tentative relationship five years after the end of the war, one that Zuko pretended he would be fine if it was casual in nature. Sokka has seen through that, and instead of being scared away by Zuko’s feelings, seemed relieved. It was only then that Zuko learned that Sokka truly felt the same way. The very fact Sokka seemed to love him as wholly and selflessly as Zuko loved him was hard to wrap his mind around.

Now that love was like a comforting blanket that settled around Zuko. Instead of a summer fling, it was now a relationship of six years. Perfect in every way except how it might interact with their work. If they had been open about the relationship, it would become a news story, something for gossip and speculation. People would have assumptions about political favoritism, how their relationship might bring bias to their decisions. Zuko knew that he had only been made a better leader by working with Sokka as well as his relationship with the man. He didn't like the idea of people assuming otherwise.

So while all their friends and family knew (Zuko would never forget the shovel talk Katara gave him), no one else did. It was hard because neither Zuko nor Sokka were very subtle people. But it amazed Zuko what people would overlook if it didn't fit the narrative in their heads. Apparently the Fire Lord being in a secret relationship with once Ambassador, now Councilman, Sokka was not something many people thought might be a possibility.

(Katara said that was because they were both such bad liars that people never suspected them of lying. Sokka argued that was a contradiction and it spiraled from there until Katara stuffed a snowball down Sokka’s shirt. Apparently that was how you claimed victory over your siblings in the Southern Tribe.)

Stopping his pacing, Zuko settled back at his desk and drafted a response.

[Councilman, soon to be Prince, Sokka,  
I will make sure to have a new sword and pai sho set before you return to the Fire Nation. I wish I could take the time to travel to Republic City, but we are finally looking at the school curriculum and I fear it will cause a lot of debate. I have hope Yuna and I can win this time.

Speaking of politics, we'll need to do something to thank your dad for playing along with all this. My advisors don't suspect a thing. I should never have doubted your plan- I just got nervous because it was so important that it went well. My advisors just officially informed me of it before I got your letter.

I'm trying not to write some sappy shit you'll never let me live down, but I can't wait for you to be here. We will make sure my schedule won't have this distance happen again. I'm thinking and official rule of one week max without being together. Would that work for my future husband?

My advisors are pushing for a fall wedding. I like the thought. I also really like the thought of being married to you. But you already knew that part.

Oh, Druk wants some more of that jerky you got him last time. He has been disappointed at any substitutes I have tried to provide him. 

(Eagerly) awaiting your return.  
Yours,  
Zuko]

When Zuko reached out to his mother, he didn't expect her to make the trip to the capital and surprise him. Kiyi had joined her and ran to Zuko as soon as she spotted him upon entering the palace grounds. She was too big now for Zuko to pick her up, but she accepted him ruffling her hair with only a mild huff of annoyance.

Ursa reached him next, nodding to the guards as she entered the palace proper, and hugged Zuko as well. When she pulled back, she looked up at Zuko with a soft smile. "I hear congratulations are in order?"

Zuko ducked his head to try and hide how bright his own smile was. "You've been correctly informed."

"I've never been to a wedding!" Kiyi said, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

Ursa laughed, resting a hand on her daughter's back and taking her son's arm. "That's not true. There have been several marriages back home."

"Those don't count," Kiyi explained.

"Why not?" Zuko asked, wondering at Kiyi's logic. He let his mother guide them further into the palace and away from the guards so that they could talk freely.

"Because they weren't family," Kiyi explained. "Now my brother is getting married! This is so exciting." She clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, it is," Zuko agreed, letting the warmth settle in his chest.

They ended up near the pond. It felt like one of those few shining moments from his childhood as they sat in the garden and the turtleducks came to investigate. Ursa had apparently come prepared and passed Kiki a bag to feed the ducks with. Kiyi laughed as they came and pecked food right from her hand.

Sitting under the tree, Ursa patted the ground beside her. Zuko settled and she pulled out something else from her pocket. Handing it to Zuko, he took the cloth from around it to reveal the hairpiece Ursa used to wear as part of the royal family. It was slightly dirty and dinged, and she said, "I'm sorry for the damage. Noren kept it hidden before I regained my memory."

"It's alright, I was thinking of altering it anyway," Zuko assured. "Thank you again for taking the time to bring it."

"Of course," she smiled, resting a hand on his cheek. "It's not every day your first child gets engaged to be married." Ursa's eyes, such a mirror to Zuko's own, searched his face. "You are happy about this, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes, and so is Sokka. It's something we planned."

"I remember you mentioning something about it last time you came for dinner," Ursa smiled once more. "He seems like a wonderful person."

"He's brilliant," Zuko said, feeling a blush rise. He wanted his mother to know that he wasn't being forced into anything, the way she had been. That this was truly his choice and Sokka's as well. That Zuko was also nothing like his father.

Ursa must have seen that he had more to say and nodded encouragingly, folding her hands in her lap. Kiyi came back to sit with them, turtleducks perching on her legs.

"Did you know he’s helped design the most cutting edge inventions? And not only that, he's got a mind for politics and is a wonderful leader," Zuko continued, blushing harder. "He's very kind, he takes such good care of his family and friends. Of me. And he is always willing to spar with me. He's good at that too."

"He's very handsome too," Kiyi added, causing Ursa to chuckle and Zuko to nod.

"He makes me laugh," Zuko finished, knowing he was bright red and obviously smitten. "No matter what else is happening, he somehow always makes me smile." He fiddled with the hairpiece for something to do. “I love him.”

"Is he going to live here?" Ursa asked.

"Most of the time. He has other work, and I'm hoping I can travel with him sometimes," Zuko said. "We have similar diplomatic duties."

"I'm so happy for you, Zuko," Ursa pulled him close once more.

Sokka returned exactly two weeks after Zuko had been officially informed of their betrothal. He slipped into the palace without alerting anyone that would cause the need for an official meeting. He used the fact he was friends with some of Zuko's guards and servants to appear in Zuko's private quarters.

Druk saw him first, jumping from Zuko's arms and gliding to the floor so he could run to where Sokka was sitting and waiting on a sofa for Zuko. Zuko felt a smile take up his whole face Sokka set Druk safely aside before standing to move towards Zuko. 

They collided together, holding each other tight. As much as Zuko wanted to kiss him, he just needed a moment to hold Sokka, face tucked into the crook of his betrothed's neck. Needed to breathe in the way Sokka smelled and the feel of his arms around him, to know this wasn’t a dream.

"Spirits I missed you," Sokka's voice rumbled.

Pulling back enough to look up at Sokka, Zuko hummed his agreement. "I would like to agree never to be apart for that long again."

Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko's forehead. "Motion approved. But it did work, your advisors never suspected a thing."

"It did work out," Zuko agreed, basking in the feeling of being held.

"I told you it would," Sokka grinned.

"It's hard for me to believe I would get to be so lucky," Zuko admitted. He knew it was silly, knew how much Sokka cared. But the part of him that had still not recovered from being a banished kid and didn't believe he could be so loved.

Sokka pressed another kiss to his face, pulling back as if he didn't want to look away. "Well, you are amazing, and I am also amazing, so of course it worked," Sokka reassured while getting Zuko to smile as only he could. Then a bright look crossed his face. "Which reminds me! Come here." Keeping one of his hands around Zuko's, he led them back to the couch.

Zuko sat with Sokka right beside him, their legs pressed close together. Sokka was turned towards Zuko, reaching his free hand into his pocket.

"I can finally give you this," Sokka said and held out his palm. Nestled in his large palm was-

Zuko stood up, dropping Sokka's hand. At Sokka's worried expression he said, "Yes! But wait wait! I have something too."

Sokka's laughter followed Zuko as he hurried to his bedroom. Taking the fixed and altered hairpiece his mother had brought, Zuko held it so the sleeve of his robe hid it from sight as he reentered the living area. Sitting back beside Sokka, who was grinning, he nodded.

"Continue."

"Of course, Fire Lord," Sokka teased and Zuko wanted to kiss him. Sokka lifted his hand back up, the betrothal necklace still there and real. Zuko didn't want to look away from it. "As I was saying, I can finally give you this. I made it when I knew I wanted to marry you, two years ago after we made the trip to spend a week with my family. You've always fit, and I can only see a future with you by my side. I know the paperwork is already pretty much signed, but I wanted to ask you properly." 

Zuko blinked as he met Sokka's gaze, knowing there were tears in his eyes. His heart felt full.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka said, "Zuko, will you marry me?"

"Yes." It was really the only answer there was. "Yes, of course. I love you."

Sokka beamed, holding the necklace up and leaning forward. Zuko shifted so Sokka could carefully put it on, Sokka's callused hands causing him to shiver as they brushed his neck. Sokka placed another kiss, just above where he tied the silk, and Zuko rested a hand on the carved stone now resting against his throat.

Turning back to Sokka, Zuko drew the hairpiece from his sleeve. It now was the colors of the sea, and he held it out to Sokka. "I wanted you to have something to signify your place in my family," he explained, as Sokka reached out to touch the piece. "You have become my partner in every way imaginable, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Zuko wished he wasn't so awkward as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and finished with, "I guess I don't have to ask you but... will you marry me?"

Sokka gently pulled Zuko in for a kiss. When they parted he said, "You know what? I think I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> (Do I also have betrothal necklaces in the Suki/Sokka/Zuko fic I posted? Yes. I just think they're neat (and really romantic)!)


End file.
